


Can So, Teme

by WhitenyRose



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhitenyRose/pseuds/WhitenyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>originally written for naruto's birthday. oneshot. Sasuke recieves an unexpected call, and naruto gets exactly what he wants for his birthday. (also originally part of a challenge to use cold ramen in the story)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can So, Teme

**Author's Note:**

> Standard Disclaimers: These characters are not mine. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Company. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Rated teen just in case

Emergencies were his business so when the hospital called at three o clock in the morning, he figured he’d have to go in do a little brain surgery, then head himself right back home and into his warm bed. If he was lucky, the surgery wouldn’t take very long or the call would be some sort of consult, and if he were extra lucky, he and his lover would both be heading to bed around the same time. Heading to bed around the same time: sex; in other words, Sasuke wanted to have sex.

 

Hitting the answer key on his blackberry, the dark haired man raised the phone to his ear simultaneously running a hand through his hair in an attempt to wake himself. The voice on the line was familiar. “Sasuke, I-“Sakura, that’s who it was, “We have a… um… situation. I think, well you really should come in,” the Superintendent’s kid. Not that it made her a bad doctor. She was, in fact, very good. 

 

Sasuke hummed into his end of the phone. He stood and moved to the window, eyes scanning the dark city skyline. “Sasuke. I’m not sure how to say this. It’s Naruto, Sasuke. He’s been shot.”

 

“I’ll be there.” Sakura heard the soft click as the call ended. 

 

Sasuke slammed his fist into the shatterproof glass window. 

 

“Fuck.”

 

A screeching, rubber burning drive later, Sasuke entered the hospital. The cold anger, the freezing force of his uncertainty and fear that overflowed as rage, preceded him to the ward. Before the double doors even opened Sakura was rising to intercept him.

 

She stepped in front of the man. “Sasuke.” He moved liquidly to slide around her. “Sasuke! You can’t!” She blocked him, and then blocked him again. “He’s still in surgery. There isn’t anything you can do.” The Uchiha’s eyes finally moved to meet hers. They were unforgiving and hard. 

 

“Well then,” the wrathful man hissed, “care to tell me” he stalked forward causing the pink haired woman to retreat, “how a paramedic gets shot?” He ruthlessly backed her into the wall. “Because, I would very much like to know how that happens.”

 

The clipped tone and the visible emotions screamed the Uchiha’s feelings, feelings Sakura was positive she hadn’t glimpsed many times before. The man was stoic. Naruto was the only reason, as far as Sakura or anyone else could tell, that Sasuke even bothered to act human. He was human, but the dark haired man sure didn’t act it. A small shiver of fear ran down her spine, but she carefully hid her reaction. Pushing the terrifying man into the nearest chair she did her best to lay out the night’s events.

 

“Let me get this straight: gang violence call. A man was shot. EMT’s were called in and somehow one of the gunmen was still there and Naruto gets himself shot making sure no one else does. Typical. That fucking idiot can’t even TRY to keep himself out of trouble.” Sasuke had calmed himself, and though he was acting more normally than he had all night, his mask wasn’t firmly in place. 

 

“Well, yes. That’s the short version.” She sighed and rested a hand on his shoulder. “Tsunade’s in there with him. He’ll come out alright.”

 

Sasuke glanced up, directly into the light green eyes. “How bad is it?”

 

“Tsunade’s working on it. Naruto is going-“

 

“Haruno-san. That is not what I asked.”

 

Sakura visibly deflated. “He’ll live.” Sadness clouded her eyes. She may not be Naruto’s lover, but the two were good friends. “But, when he arrived, I wasn’t so sure. The bullet nicked his heart. He almost bled out. We almost lost him.” Tear filled eyes looked up into dark ones.

 

Sasuke growled. Lifted himself smoothly from the chair, and this time, before anyone could stop him, walked into the operating room. 

 

The dark haired man was a doctor, however and he didn’t actually enter the operating room but he wanted as fucking close as he could get himself. Leaning in the door frame, the dark eyes stared into the room. Sasuke stared hard. If he could do something to save his lover, he would. But there was nothing. And being an Uchiha, he didn’t like feeling helpless. 

 

“You better fucking come out alive, dobe.”

~*~

 

A week later Sasuke sat in the hospital lobby, car out front, waiting to drive Naruto home. No, he wasn’t waiting for the doctor’s to let Naruto go, or the nurses to finish the last check. Sasuke was waiting for his much too lively, social, talkative, bubble headed, scatter brained boyfriend to finish saying goodbye to the whole hospital, all of whom miraculously knew Naruto. The blond was the only person Sasuke knew who could make friends when he was in a coma. 

 

Lifting Naruto’s bag to his shoulder he waited for his blond to bound the last couple feet towards him. They had tried to restrain the overactive man to a wheelchair but Naruto had spent as much time leaping out of the chair has he had in it, so everyone has agreed to just let him walk. 

 

Settling his lover in the passenger’s seat, he moved to the driver side and slid into the leather of his black mustang. He glanced at Naruto before turning on the engine. The man already had his fingers on the tune dial, he wasn’t feeling too poorly.

 

Naruto had recovered remarkably quickly. No real surprise there. His energy was endless and it wouldn’t be too long before the man was up to full strength and back to work. Sasuke sighed as he backed out. He had almost told Naruto to find a new job, to not go back, but he couldn’t. Naruto loved his job, loved helping people, loved that he got to see Sasuke at odd times of the day. The resulting argument wasn’t worth it.

 

“Sooo……” Both men chorused as they hit the first light.

 

Naruto smirked. Sasuke hnnn’ed. 

 

“You’re Birthday—“

 

“My Birthday—“

 

Naruto barked a laugh. Sasuke smirked.

“Do I get my cake—“

 

“I even made the damn—“

 

Naruto smiled hugely.

 

“Being wounded DOES get me things!”

 

Sasuke scowled, but his smirk still tugged at his lips.

 

The sleek car pulled into the underground parking of the forty story high rise. Naruto spoke to every employee and neighbor on the way up. Finally, the door to their room opened and Naruto danced inside. Sasuke gently closed the door and tossed the keys on the entryway table.

 

Naruto was already at the kitchen counter, his blue eyes gazing intently at the white frosting. “That had better be sweet frosting. Not the icky sour cream cheese stuff you like.”

 

“It’s normal sugary white frosting, dobe. Of course I made it so you would like it.”

 

“Teme.” Naruto muttered before inspecting the cake one more time.

 

The blonde’s excitement was almost palpable. The dark eyed man handed him a large knife. 

 

Serving them each a piece Naruto eagerly dug his fork into it, a huge bite balanced on it.

 

“RAMEN CAKE!” he yelled excitedly. Then shoved the bite into his mouth.

 

Sasuke didn't even pick up his slice.

 

The comical look on Naruto’s face, scrunched nose and squinty eyes, had Sasuke covering his mouth in an attempt not to laugh. Working hard to swallow, the blond choked down the bite. “Why-“he spluttered, “Why is the ramen cold!?!”

 

Sasuke laughed. Paused for breath and continued laughing.

~*~

 

Sasuke rolled over, the satin sheet moving with him, ridding low across his and his lover’s hips. Reaching a pale arm across, he pulled the slightly smaller, tan body against his. 

 

“Happy Birthday, Naruto.”

 

Naruto snuggled back into Sasuke’s warmth. “Thank you, Suke.”

 

The slightly clouded blue eyes focus on Sasuke’s face. Darker pink lips met lighter ones in a chaste kiss. 

 

The blue eyes filled with confusion as Sasuke stroked his cheek in an unusual sign of affection. Naruto wasn’t sure if he was seeing clearly but it looked like his lover’s eyes were filling with tears. It looked like the dark haired man was overcome with emotion.

 

Swallowing the knot in his throat, Sasuke spoke, “You can’t ever leave me.” His voice was rough with suppressed emotion. “I won’t let you.” He cupped the blonde’s cheek. 

 

“Don’t ever do this again.”

 

Naruto felt his eyes widen in shock. Felt his heart skip a beat at the heartfelt words. “Ne, Sasuke, I’m sorry. I won’t. I promise to try. I double promise.”

 

Sliding forward Naruto wrapped his arms around the pale waist and pressed his body flush against his lover’s. Kissing the pale lips again, he nestled into the safety and comfort of their embrace. “I will stay with you even if you did make horrible, awful cold ramen cake.”

 

“Hn.” Sasuke pulled Naruto against him, tighter, as tightly as he could. He didn’t want to let go, so he wouldn’t. Ever. “Goddamn ramen cake. You can’t make it hot, dobe.”

 

“Can so, teme.”


End file.
